irken_conquestfandomcom-20200213-history
Jib
Jib is one of the main protagonists of Irken Conquest, ''and a supposed Invader to boot. Known for initially holding Irken beliefs rather highly, he eventually lost faith in the Empire (though he still finds himself wrapped up in the traditional xenophobia and cynicism of it). Often, he finds himself dragged into the 'adventures' (and troubles) of others at a rather agitating rate. As a result, he can't help but feel disdainful, and because of this, most of those around him don't really like him much (aside from Vex, anyway). Personality Jib, as he is, generally acts rather sarcastic and bitter, coming across as a cynic, a pessimist, and as pretty apathetic. So extreme is his cynical pessimism is that he's practically unphased, even when staring down death itself in whatever form it seems to take. Notably, he hates cultures contradicting his views, and 'especially 'hates the culture of humans, or any near-human cultures. '''He especially seems disgusted with the concept of romance and 'love' above all else.' Interestingly enough, his attitude mostly seems to stem from his seemingly unbroken chain of failures both recent and past. It also seems to be influenced by lifelong endurance of height discrimination against him, as well as mockery of his missing organic components. This aside, he's also got a chocolate obsession and a hatred-fear of squids - typically spaceborne ones. Biography Living most of his first century of life in the Academy and as a Civilian, Jib was born with the typical Irken drive, as well as the inherent xenophobia that comes with being one. Unfortunately, he was also born just a bit shorter than everyone else. Nonetheless, he successfully graduated the academy, and eventually enlisted in the military as most Irkens would end up doing, just as devoted as the best of them (and then some) lack-of-height be damned. Young, ambitious, and skilled, Jib was ambitious and determined. Following a few short (but successful) years, however, Jib was yanked out of active duty with the loss of both his right arm and his left eye. Though he did get a prosthetic for his arm, he was unable to afford a replacement eye. Disheartened, Jib wasn't out of it for long before spotting his opportunity to return to the field, and serve the Empire once more; the Irken Elite trials. Despite his physical limitations, Jib's determination saw him through, and makes the grade. Thus, Jib, Irken Elite, began to serve once more, and even got a shiny new arm. Though still looked down on due to his height, Jib would prove his worth time and time again, and eventually got himself stuck on the candidate list for Irken Invaders... Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to make the cut. Some time later, however, the Empire discovers a strange world; something odd and rather anomalous, not to mention dangerous. What does the Empire do? The Tallest themselves decide to draw up a list of poor schmucks to send to the planet to research it, and at the very top of that list is Jib, Irken Elite. When Jib got the call, he was told three things. # He was an Invader. # It was Impending Doom Three. # He was getting a special mission. Needless to say, Jib was ecstatic, and took off immediately, convinced that it was a legitimate, 100% genuine invasion. Thus, armed with scientific equipment, a faulty SIR, and the wrong manuals, Jib set to work trying to 'conquer' his planet. Unfortunately for Jib, however, Microscopes aren't exactly the most effective way at conquering alien worlds. Sufficient to say, the ambitious, determined, and devoted Jib was worn down rather thoroughly. Seeing the purpose fade from his life, Jib tried to go off as a Vigilante to try and regain it. It didn't work. Eventually, Jib was 'fired' due to going off on his vigilante mission, and also due to letting his base be destroyed (multiple times, actually) - though it was never a part of the plan for him to succeed anyway. Not that he ever really discovered this. Appearance Physical Physically, Jib resembles the average Irken male - approaching or around 5'0", relatively thin. While not exactly exceptional in any areas in terms of his body itself, it's not flawed outside of two glaring issues. Jib's missing right arm, and his missing (or rather, replaced) left eye. He doesn't like to talk about them, and he specifically hates pirate jokes related to the eyepatch he used to wear. Notably, though, he's currently on his second robotic arm, and he's gotten a mechanical eye replacement from Vex. These serve as his greatest distinctions in crowds, physically. Clothing Jib's typical set of uniforms is a bit unique. While he has the fairly typical set of boots and gloves, the pink highlights normally present on most Irken uniforms are black, with the exceptions of his sleeves, which remain red. Formerly, he use to wear the typical red and pink set. Jib also has his set of Elite armor stashed somewhere, though he's hasn't had either the opportunity or need to break it out and put it back on. Relationships Vex Jib is generally shown to get along with Vex better than other Irkens, due to them both having similar beliefs and having known each other for quite some time. Though Jib does care about Vex's well being, he tends to avoid showing this. Menami Jib finds Menami's taste for human culture and willingness to engage in romance disgusting and weird, making him percieve her as fairly odd right off the bat. As such, Menami ended up being a bit sour with him. Hatbot Generally, the goofy types don't mesh very well with Jib, and Hatbot was never an exception. In fact, his standing seems to only get worse with Jib the more they mock him. Mario Similarly to Zik and Menami, Jib generally finds Mario weird, and tends to disagree due to their wildly different views. Naturally, this led to a lack of fondness from the Veyu native. Generally, he doesn't care about Mario and acts rather insensitively in regards to him, though at times Mario's dislike seems to be returned with mutual intensity by Jib. Vok While not caring much about the coron at first, even with his generally rude behavior, his working with the aformentioned Isosceles was more than enough for Jib to see him as a threat. Though, he could barely compherend Mario's insistance on sparing him in Diamond in the Mirror, ''showing he agrees with the nigh-universal negative opinion on him. Roleplay Appearances Season One *Introduction Of Doom *Wishworld (Non-Canon) *The Vortex Gun (Non-Canon) *The Vortex Anamoly (Non-Canon) *The Reign Of Nark (All Parts) *The Return Of The Meekrob *Dream Zone (Non-Canon) *The Growing Darkness *The Growing Insanity Season Two *Carol of the Doomed (Non-Canon) *Nubby-stubby nasty Bee-bots *The Return Of The Meekrob....Again *The Forgotten Planet *Trial From Hell *1000 thousand years later *The UNIverse *A Dark Apotheois Season Three *Tanz von der Krabben *Engagment Party Of Doom *Diamnd In The Mirror Themes Deus Ex * '''UNATCO - ''Main Theme.' Subnautica - Various * '''Maneuvers - ''Calm & Feels.' System Shock 2 - Various * '''Ops 1 - ''Tension.' * '''Hydro 1 - ''Combat.''' Misc Facts *After numerous incidents, Jib seems to have an inexplicable-yet-passionate hatred towards any kind of bees. Gallery JibKrev1D.png JibKrev1A.png JibKrev1B.png JibKrev1Portrait.gif Jibface (Vex).jpg Category:Characters Category:Irkens Category:Invaders Category:Fanon Category:Males Category:Alive Category:Main Character Category:Soldiers Category:Elites Category:Loyalists Category:Jib Universe